Field of the Art
The present invention relates to a use of a pyrrolidone derivative as an anti-amnestic agent.
Recently there has begun an aging of the human population in many places, and thus the problem of senile dementia has become serious year by year. Accordingly, if a medication could be developed in order to suppress or lessen the dementic symptoms, it would be a great boon to the society because of its usefulness. Such a medication includes calcium hopantenate (Hopate), Calan, aniracetam, piracetam and the like, but the effects of these medications have not always been defined clearly. Accordingly, the development of a medication which evinces anti-amnestic activity more definitely has been eagerly desired.